kingdoms_of_alandorfandomcom-20200215-history
Dwarves
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Lore of the Dwarves The Dwarves (also known as ones from the rock) originated from deep underneath Alandor. Legend says they evolved from an Koraza (a large snake like creature that lives in lava), but the only support to this Legend is the fact that the earliest recorded Rik (or king) of the Dwarves was named Haraz meaning lava in Khazalid. For hundreds of years the Dwarves lived in peace under the ground, they didn’t know that a place existed above them called land, they only knew about the caves and the ground around them, nothing else. The Dwarves spent hundreds of years up making their creation, up until around 1900 M.A. the Dwarves kept adding to it, making more, it was Dharkhangron, the city of the Dwarves. Dharkhangron is where the Dwarves began, they evolved in that cavern, in the center lay a lake of lava. The Dwarves started to over populated the large cavern, soon they built bridges to each shore of the lake and started building along the walls, and finally they started digging into the earth searching for more caves, and they found them. The Dwarves broke into a major cave system filled with ores of all kinds. With this the Dwarves started to dig out the roof of the carven, building large paths hovering over the lake of lava and the less populated shores below. Then the day came where the Dwarves dug out too far, they uncapped another large cavern like their own, but this cavern was not empty it contained another race like the Dwarves, the Dwarves called them Trolls. Trolls were less intelligent and not nearly as advanced as the Dwarves were at the time, but they were just-as-if-not stronger than the Dwarves, and this was devastating to them. The Dwarves had never had enemies before and they didn’t know how to fight, they also had no weapons of any sort either. The Trolls instantly started to attack the Dwarves destroying their entire lower city still connected to the ground, lucky for the Dwarves they had made most of their city raised from the ground and was able to stop the Trolls from breaching it. The Trolls tried waiting them out, but the Dwarves were smart. They soon created larger versions of their hammers and even tried sharpening the ends to create battle axes, this worked the Dwarves were able to fight back the Trolls and take back their caves, but they swore never to open that cavern again in fear of the Trolls being stronger than before and taking the city once and forall. After this massive event the Dwarves started to expand their cavern higher to add more levels to the complex city for more protection from the Trolls in the case of another larger attack and for more space because the Dwarven population still kept on growing at very large rates. This lead to the discovery of land above them, as a Dwarven group of miners started clearing out some room in the upper city the cave collapses. This shocked the Dwarves because the ground had never been so unstable before, as they cleared out the debris they were perplexed but the sight in front of them. They stood before a frozen wasteland looking at things like sky, clouds and snow which they had never seen! At first the entire Dwarven population was out-and-about this frozen place, but soon they found they did very much like it. It was cold and too open, which the Dwarves had never been used to, but some did like the outlandish place and they explored it. This was how the Dwarves first made contact with the Elves. After some years of the Dwarves finding land above them Azirlghal Rik, the previous king, died; Azirlghal Rik’s son, Gorlgi, came into power. Gorlgi Rik, not like the other Dwarves, wasn’t too fond of living beneath the ground. He prefered the outdoors and openness all around him, because of this Gorlgi Rik wanted to expand the Dwarven race to the outer world. Gorlgi Rik assembled many strol (or adventures) to discover the lands around them and find places to build and expand their race. Most of the strol where successful and many cities were built because of them like Jak, Gazainaz, and Wyrvarn. The most legendary of these strol was Gamil, he was one of the strol to travel South West. Gamil, not like the other strol, traveled not only over the mountains of Gazan but over the mountains after that. Gamil was willing to travel all of Alandor until he found the end of land, but before he could accomplish this he found the Elves (Elgi). Dwarven Timeline